Mekura no Renai
by Luna the sheikah
Summary: (AU) Inuyasha has fallen in love with a young girl in a hospital. But he's nervous today. Why you may ask? He's a hanyou and she doesn't know. Simply because, she's been blind since she was 10.
1. Chapter One: Don't reject me

Luna: I've been playing soccer with this idea for quite a while now...  
  
Veron: *nods*   
  
Luna: I've been infected with the two-shot disease. Where you write stories with only two chapters. *Sigh* But I'm really looking forward to this one. ^_^  
  
Veron: So read it so she can stop day dreaming about it in math class and bring her grades up!  
  
Luna: like it matters anyway. The teachers turned in their grades Wednesday. We get our report cards next Friday.  
  
Veron: Crap...  
  
Luna: Well that's about it! Time for the first chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: See this? *Points to her collection of CDs and stickers on her wall* This is all I own. So there. :P No Inuyasha at all. Except this plot and the numerous posters of the Inuyasha gang on my wall. ^_^  
  
^^^^^*********^^^^^^^  
  
**Mekura no Renai **  
  
** Blind Love**  
  
Chapter One: Don't reject me...  
  
~*~ Inuyasha's POV ~*~  
  
I groaned and rolled over on the bed, picking up the alarm clock at the bedside. Stupid Miroku and setting it on the loudest level...  
  
  
  
I blearily opened my eyes, the clock face foggy to my half dead brain. What time was it anyway?  
  
I heard a thwack of a frying pan and a curse from the tiny kitchen on the other side of the bedroom door. Sounded like Sango was here... My ears twitched as I heard a few more curses and the thud of a body falling.  
  
Yup looks like the stupid pervert had groped Sango and she hit him, causing our breakfast to die a miserable death.   
  
Feh.  
  
Looks like I'll be sent to get some crappy Mc Donald's pancakes again.   
  
For the fourth time this week. If I have to deal with that stupid Ronald clown telling me to turn that frown upside down, I'll shove the pancakes down his throat.  
  
The clock kept blaring its call in my hand, until I was fed up with its incessant ringing and I slammed it against the wall. Receiving a good crack of metal and the glorious sound of its parts scattering on the carpet.  
  
Stupid pathetic clock.  
  
I buried my face into the pillows and pulled the covers over my head, creating a makeshift shell. Time for more sleep...  
  
..........................  
  
SHIT!  
  
I jump out of bed and curse the world good morning. Shit oh shit how could I have FORGOTTEN!   
  
I growl and rummage around my dresser, looking for something clean to wear. Dammit...  
  
Miroku entered the room and succeeded in getting hit in the face with a black T-shirt.  
  
" Inuyasha?"  
  
"WHAT?!" I growl in return, slamming the drawer shut as I finally come upon a decent shirt.  
  
" Um...Sango dropped our breakfast so we need you to get some from Mc Donald's-"  
  
"GO AND GET IT YOUR GODDAMNED SELF! I'M BUSY!"  
  
"That's rather obvious."  
  
"THEN GET THE FUCK OUT!"  
  
And to quicken his pace, I aim a nearby shoe at his head, receiving the thud of his body in the door. Looks like I should've timed that one until AFTER he got through the doorway...Oh well. No time...gonna be late!  
  
I zoom out the door, and stuff a muffin from yesterday into my mouth, mumbling a good morning to Sango between chews.  
  
I just finished popping a breath mint in my mouth; to act like I actually got up in time to brush my teeth when Sango stops me.  
  
"NOW WHAT DO YOU WANT?"  
  
" Inuyasha. You might want to put some pants on first." She replies dryly, rolling her eyes before she turns back to the kitchen.  
  
I grumble and step over the unconscious Miroku's body while trying to find a pair of pants.  
  
I hope I won't be too late at this rate...  
  
~*~ Kagome's POV ~*~  
  
Blackness. It's all I see.  
  
Just like normal. Hurray.   
  
But today...  
  
Today's different.  
  
My bandages will be removed after the surgery. And hopefully...I'll be able to see again.  
  
Hopefully...  
  
I lay in the hospital bed, promising myself I wouldn't open my eyes until he got here.  
  
Who's he you ask?  
  
Why the very reason I'm keeping my eyes closed.  
  
Inuyasha.  
  
See we've been dating for a while now. A good two years now.  
  
If you call only being allowed once a month to even go out, dating. I groan and roll over. He better get here damn soon is all I'm saying. Or I'll open them just to piss him off. Which happens quite often actually.  
  
Just kidding.  
  
I wouldn't do that. I promised him, that when the operation was done, I wanted him to be the first thing I see after seven years of darkness.  
  
But when I told him this, he gave a very strained consent. Is he scared of me seeing who he is? Maybe he's ugly or something.  
  
What if he's fat old man?  
  
I shudder.  
  
He couldn't be though. Unless miraculously his body gained 200 pounds. He's skinny and muscular as far as I can tell.   
  
I'm blind stupid; I have to find out things by feel.  
  
Like when I first met him. I touched his face. It was rather smooth actually, which surprised me, considering how rough and gravelly his voice sounded. He had mistaken me for someone else at first.  
  
Some woman named Kikyo.  
  
The way he said his name led me to believe she had wronged him once. But when he realized I was blind, he let off. Rather odd really.  
  
I wonder what this Kikyo looks like.  
  
Hell I wonder how I look like after seven years.   
  
The last time I saw my reflection I was ten years old.  
  
Before the well house I used to play in, went up in flames. And a few embers hit my eyes head first, causing me to lose my sight.  
  
I sigh, shaking my head to suppress the memories.  
  
Where was he?  
  
My Inuyasha...  
  
~*~ Inuyasha's POV ~*~  
  
I hope...I hope she doesn't reject me or something.  
  
Like Kikyo did.  
  
She said that hanyous' were sickening and that she'd only love a handsome full blooded ningen. Like that rich asshole Onigumo.  
  
It broke my heart I guess.  
  
I had developed such a deep crush on her that, when I finally mustered the courage to ask her out, that when she rejected me I moped for days.  
  
And believe me, it scared Miroku and Sango shitless. As far as I know, Sango hasn't forgiven the bitch since. Neither have I really. And Miroku never mentions it, all for the better I'm sure.  
  
But...Kagome wouldn't do that. She's too innocent for that. Well not totally innocent, a rather pure spitfire I guess.  
  
I remember when we first met too...  
  
~**~ Flash Back ~**~  
  
My parents had just died from their three-day coma in a car crash. I was forced to live with my older brother Sesshomaru until I turned 18. Which was really only in two years anyway. But it still sucked since my brother and I hate each others' guts.  
  
But Kagome...  
  
I had sat down, and just glared at the floor, cursing the lobby rooms tiles about fate. Like the stupid things would read my thoughts anyway.  
  
But then someone sat down next to me. I was still recovering from my rejection from Kikyo only months earlier. So naturally I thought she was Kikyo.  
  
" What do you want Kikyo?" I asked bitterly, glowering at the ebony haired girl beside me.  
  
The girl visibly jumped, before turning toward me. A confused angered look plastered on her face.  
  
" I'm just sitting here. Have a problem with it?" She scowled back. " Or are you saving this seat for someone? And my name isn't Kikyo."  
  
" No." I spat back. Until I looked at her eyes. They weren't truly focused on me. They were a dead gray color, and were actually facing my left shoulder, not my face.  
  
It was then that I realized that she was blind.  
  
" Sorry. I thought you were someone else..." I mumbled.  
  
" Oh."  
  
We sat in silence. Her eyes had turned to the wall to her left.  
  
" What's your name?" She asked, not looking at me still.  
  
" Inuyasha." I replied, not really paying attention.  
  
She nodded, and her eyes grew sad.  
  
" I'm sorry about your parents."  
  
I jerked up, how the hell did she know?  
  
" How did you know that?"  
  
" I over heard the nurse in my room say so to the doctor. And they mentioned your name."  
  
" Aren't you nosy." I growled half-heartedly.  
  
" I have a right to be. I've been stuck in this stupid hospital for five years, waiting for my family to raise enough money for my operation."  
  
" To get your eyes back?" I asked, intrigued.  
  
She nodded.   
  
" It be nice to see again. I miss color the most."  
  
Now that I thought about it, a world that I couldn't see. No color or images was kind of scary.  
  
" But I can tell more about people this way. By their voices and things. Since my sense to see was lost, my other senses compensated for it. Kind of like a youkai." She giggled. " But I'm still human."  
  
" Youkai are much faster." I murmured, not looking at her.  
  
" I know. There's a little boy here named Shippo. He's a fox demon. His parents work here full time, and he hardly sees them. So since they practically live here, so does he. I kind of adopted him in a way."  
  
I raised a brow. Most people were rather wary of demons but didn't do anything against them. Unless they were racist that is.  
  
She stood up as she heard something.  
  
" COMING!" The girl called back, to a voice I couldn't hear.  
  
" I have to go, Shippo needs some help."  
  
I nodded and she smiled.  
  
Then she knelt in front of me.  
  
" Can I see who you are?"  
  
" What?"  
  
" Like this..."  
  
She slowly lifted her hands up to my face, and began to outline my eyes, nose and mouth. Her fingers were light and soft, and she ran her finger over my lips. Causing me to blush.  
  
She stood up and smiled.  
  
" I hope I'll see you around."  
  
" Maybe..."  
  
The girl ran off, and just as she turned the corner I called out to her.  
  
" WAIT!"  
  
Her head popped up around the corner.  
  
" Hai?"  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
She visibly brightened as I asked.  
  
" My name is Kagome."  
  
~**~ Flash back End ~**~  
  
I never told her what I was and she never asked. But now...  
  
I was right in front of her hospital room door.  
  
Slowly, I curled my hand about the doorknob and opened the door.  
  
Kagome sat up at the edge of the bed and smiled at me. She learned to recognize me somehow.  
  
" I thought you'd never get here. I was going to open them without you." She teased, her head cocked in a pouty manner, her raven hair falling about her tanned shoulders.  
  
" Wouldn't miss it." I replied, acting a whole lot more confident on the idea then I felt.  
  
Slowly, the doctor undid the bandages. They fell from her face and her nose twitched.  
  
Ever so slowly, she opened her eyes. They were a beautiful gray blue color. A mix I'd never seen before. Her eyes wandered around the room, in awe, as if shocked by what she was seeing. Until her eyes fell on me.  
  
' Please don't reject me...' I begged in my head.  
  
When her eyes locked on me.  
  
And she screamed.  
  
*~*  
  
End Chapter one.  
  
Luna: I so mean! ^_^  
  
Veron: Yes u are.  
  
Luna: READ AND REVIEW ONEGAIII! 


	2. Chapter 2: Alive

Luna: THE EVIL CLIFFY WILL BE OVER!

Veron: YAY!

Luna: And I made a big mistake last chapter. Heh heh blush

'The way he said his name led me to believe she had wronged him once'

Heh, I accidentally made Kikyo a boy. Oops, sowwy if I confused you! Now on with the show!

* * *

Disclaimer: Own nothing but the plot.

* * *

Mekura no Renai 

Blind Love

Chapter Two: Alive

* * *

Kagome's POV

* * *

I opened my eyes.

And screamed.

" KAWAII!"

I promptly glomped the boy in front of me and began to toy with the adorable dog-ears on his head. They were so soft...I heard a rumble and looked down. Was he purring?

Maybe they weren't dog-ears after all...

I shrugged.

Maybe it was a dog youkai thing.

I kept petting them.

Kawaii...

After a few moments, I released his ears and back off, earning a nearly inaudible whimper in return. To which I giggled. Then my eyes widened.

" Are you...Inuyasha?"

He nodded as he stood and dusted himself off.

I slowly looked up at him. He never told me he had such pretty eyes. Gold... but I had to be sure. He could be a fake.

So I let my eyes fall closed, and I ran my fingers over his facial features like I had numerous times. My nails grazed along his jaw line, and I playfully outlined his lips with my finger. This was him. But I still had to be sure...

I stood on the tips of my toes and kissed him.

He was surprised at first, but began to kiss me back, his arms wrapping about my waist.

I pulled away and smiled,

" It is you..."

He's the only guy I've ever kissed, so it's imprinted in my memory. Which is fine by me.

He grinned half-heartedly.

Why did he look so scared?

' He's a hanyou...' I realized, my eyes widening. Is this why he was so scared? Because I might shun him like most of the populace did?

" I think I liked you better when I was blind..." I murmured, running my fingers down his cheek lovingly. He flinched and his ears drooped. My eyes widened.

" I didn't mean it like that..." I assured him, making him face me, his gold eyes sad and ashamed. This wasn't how he normally acted around me...

" You at least spoke to me then..."

I hugged him and slowly put the pieces together in my mind, as I burrowed deeper in his embrace.

" I won't reject you like she did. Because, I like you even more now."

Inuyasha backed away and stared at me, shock apparent on his face. I laughed, wanting to see how he looked when he blushed.

" You never told me you were so handsome before." I taunted winking at him.

He turned dark red.

I laughed and ran into his arms.

The surgery had worked, and he looked visibly calmer now. When we finally broke apart he actually decided to say something.

" I have a surprise for you."

* * *

Inuyasha's POV

* * *

Thank god.

My vocal cords decided to work now. She cocked her head at me, confusion and curiosity plastered to her face.

" A surprise?"

" Yeah."

I took her hand in mine, signed her out of the hospital and led her out to the parking lot. Her family had removed her belongings during the surgery I learned, and I was to bring her back.

After her surprise.

Kagome brightened as she gazed at the black and red motorbike in front of her. She ran her hand down the side of the contraption lovingly.

" Hey Tetsaiga..."

I chuckled. Kagome had become rather fond of the motorcycle for some reason. I asked her once, and she said it was because it was the first thing she rode on in five years when I took her on it. And she owed it her sanity because she had been confined in the hospital for so long.

" Wanna go for a ride?"

" Do you have to ask?" She replied, as she put on her red helmet with her name on it in black letters. It said Shikon in the back. It was her favorite legend or something. I bought it for her birthday last year.

I slid on in front, and felt her arms wrap about my waist, and pull me close as she rested her head on my back. With our helmets on, I revved up Tetsaiga.

We had this joke between us.

Shippo's favorite movie was 'Kiki's Delivery Service' for some reason. The kid watched it with Kagome all the time. Kagome's favorite part was when Kiki finally got the stupid old janitor's broom to work.

She had a good ear too, could always tell when we were about to go off.

With a slight giggle, she grinned.

" Fly." Kagome whispered and I obliged.

So off we went a hanyou, a once blind girl, and an heirloom motorcycle off to my surprise for her.

* * *

I parked the motorcycle out front a nearby club. It was fairly new and not really known yet. All the better in my opinion. This guy named Kouga owned it. We knew each other off and on. And after a while we had a sort of rival/friendship. It was okay though. As long as Kagura kept the drinks coming and Kohaku kept the bands in line, Kouga was fine.

We stepped in and a large bouncer stopped us.

" Tickets."

" Yo Manten." I said, watching his reaction as his pitch-black sunglasses slid down his nose.

" Sorry Inuyasha, didn't see you there."

" Can you see anything with those glasses at all?"

Manten grinned and was about to answer when-

" Like hell. Poor guy slammed into a wall on the way to his shift." Hiten said, his red eyes laughing at his balding younger brother.

" Hiten..." The other sibling whined, when they noticed Kagome. Who was standing star struck, her eyes glued to the stage.

" This is Kagome."

They nodded in recognition and she smiled her reverie broken.

" Hi."

" So you are the famous mystery woman we've been wondering about. Inu was partying like no tomorrow yesterday, never told us why." Hiten said, ignoring the glares I gave him.

Kagome smiled softly.

" Because, today I received my surgery results. My sight's back."

Manten and Hiten lifted up their glasses, " A toast to that!" With that, the two brothers clanked the glasses together and took a deep swig.

Kagome giggled and blushed slightly.

" Damn, how'd you nail an innocent thing like her?"

I snorted.

" Her innocent? Innocent my ass." I replied, ignoring the massive death glare and deep red blush that stained her face.

I chuckled, its not my fault she was that way during a make out session in the back of Miroku's van when I borrowed it.

" How do you put up with an ass like him?" Manten asked, smirking.

Kagome grinned evilly.

" I'll never tell..." She whispered, earning some laughs from the two brothers. Did I mention she was a total movie a holic?

Anyway, we handed the tickets to Manten and got in. Quite a good crowd was in. To be expected I suppose.

" So what's this surprise you told me about?"

" You'll see."

It was then that the curtains rose and the audience went wild.

* * *

Kagome's POV

* * *

I just stood there, staring at the stage.

He...

I just stared as they began playing.

Oh my god.

This was so...

COOL!

" I LOVE YOU DAMMIT!" I cried and hugged Inuyasha, planting a deep kiss of appreciation on his lips.

He remembered my favorite band.

I hugged him and kept kissing him.

Until he pulled back gasping for breath, a wild look in his eyes. That and shock too.

" I should give you stuff more often eh wench?" He asked breathlessly, a grin on his lips.

I punched him playfully and murmured the words along with the lead singer.

" I hope they play my favorite song..."

" That can be arranged."

With that my wonderful hanyou boy was gone and murmuring something to a tall boy with black hair tied in a ponytail. He had blue eyes and had his brows burrowed in thought. Inuyasha flashed something in his face and the boy nodded.

I think it was money…

Eh who cares.

I listened in.

So Kouga was his name….

Kouga murmured something to another boy with short brown hair in a ponytail and the boy ran up. His head popped up behind the curtains and he murmured something to the drummer. The drummer said something to the lead singer during an instrumental part and the singer nodded.

I just stood there in confusion. As the song died off the singer began to speak.

" I just got a request here. So we'll be playing " Alive" for all of you."

And so the song began, leaving me floating in Inuyasha's arms in total happiness and euphoria.

During a calmer part of the song, I stood on my tiptoes, and whispered along to the lyrics as his arms encircled my waist.

I pulled away as the song ended, and Inuyasha had a warmth in his eyes I'd never dreamed of seeing. His callused hand cupped my cheek and he kissed me on the mouth, his fangs grazing my bottom lip lightly, sending a shiver down my spine.

He pulled away and that was all I needed. I grasped his hand and we walked out of the club, the echoes of a new song behind us.

We stood in front of Tetsaiga, our hands linked together.

" Thank you..." I murmured, lifting my hand to run it through his hair.

He grinned.

" No... Thank you."

Inuyasha pulled me into a deep embrace before we boarded the motorcycle again.

" I was afraid...

When I thought you might...

Reject me...

I was afraid."

I smiled and looked into his eyes. He was NEVER this sensitive, might as well enjoy it while it lasts...

" It's okay. Once burned twice shy." I kissed his temple.

" Take me home."

Inuyasha nodded and together, we rode to the shrine, the moon rising behind us, it's holy glow illuminating the road before us.

A road I would no longer walk alone or without sight.

A road I would be able to enjoy while having my hand held.

The road of life I guess.

It sounds corny but it's true.

I hold him closer and smile warmly.

Everything was fine now.

I opened my eyes.

And I found Inuyasha.

" I love you." I murmured into his jacket, my eyes half lidded with content.

Inuyasha grinned beneath his helmet, I could tell.

" I love me too."

" YOU KILLED IT!" I cried and playfully pounded my fists on his back.

He laughed and did a wheelie, as I hung on for dear life.

That's my Inuyasha for you.

A total fantasy killer.

But that's okay.

I love him anyway.

And his motorcycle too!

* * *

Luna: YAY! IT'S OVER! For those of you wondering, the band is P.O.D. For the full songfic with lyrics, go to media miner . org I am under the same name as I am here, lunathesheikah

Veron: REVIEW ONEGAIII!


End file.
